<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Safe And Sound by moominie (piiri)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25752961">Safe And Sound</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/piiri/pseuds/moominie'>moominie (piiri)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Terror (TV 2018)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - His Dark Materials Fusion, Basically The Whole Series, I Just Added A Bunch Of Daemons, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rare Pairing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 04:08:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>831</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25752961</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/piiri/pseuds/moominie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Contrary to popular belief, a mouse daemon does not necessarily mean mouse hearted.</p>
<p>OR: McDonald‘s daemon is outrageously reckless in his endeavour to get closer to Blanky‘s daemon.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Thomas Blanky/Dr Alexander McDonald</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Safe And Sound</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Fair warning: English is not my first language and I suck at writing. So please, enjoy if you can and I gladly accept and fix any mistakes you point out to me.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>There is a great lot of what people think and speculate about the nature of daemons and how they represent a person's soul. That, based on the first glance you set on a human's daemon, you can guess their true character. A toad daemon equals a rotten soul, a butterfly equals beauty, yet fragility. A proper British gentleman should have a proper daemon that fits the image and there is no other form for a daemon more highly regarded than that of a dog. Preferably a breed suited for hunting.</p>
<p>While Thomas Blanky couldn't care less about such trivial notions, he too entertains them sometimes. Especially when forced to attend some boring gathering on <em>Terror</em> with Sir John, the epitome of everything an Englishman should aspire to be. He counts it as a blessing that Fitzjames, undoubtedly Sir John's biggest supporter, remained on <em>Erebus </em>this time. From the look on Francis's face and Aine's less bushy tail, they wholeheartedly agree with him. But even this small grace is not enough to make Francis or Aine nicer, or even a tad bit more agreeable. This shows in every curt answer the Irishman or his fox give Sir John and his Greyhound daemon.</p>
<p>The whole gathering is therefore incredibly uncomfortable for most of its attendants and just plain boring in Thomas's humble opinion. Instead of paying attention to the shipwreck of a conversation unfolding between his friend and Sir John, he lets his gaze and thoughts wander across the room and towards all the different kinds of daemons currently present.</p>
<p>Jopson's Neptune, ever loyal in his corner while his human tends to the officers. Irving's swallow sitting silently on his shoulder, paying rapt attention to every word leaving his superiors' lips. Little's English Foxhound is asleep under his seat. The only daemon he can't see and, thinking back, never saw is Dr. McDonald's daemon, which dully piques his interest. The common rule is; if you can't see a man's daemon you don't trust him. But Dr. McDonald is one of those people that make you forget about the lack of daemon with a genuine smile and soothing voice.</p>
<p>Thomas suspects that McDonald's daemon is just very very small. After all, insect daemons do exist.</p>
<p>„Maybe they are shy," whispers Rowena, gnawing at his ear. He pokes her feathered belly and waits for the answering nip at his ear, but her attention is drawn elsewhere.    </p>
<p>He sighs and is about to reach for his teacup when Rowena swoops from her spot on his chair, circling above the table for a second to then dive down and grab something in her claws.</p>
<p>He can't make out what it is, only that it squirms like mad. The room has gone deathly quiet, Sir John's face morphing from surprise to open displeasure at this undignified display of lack of control over one's daemon. Before Sir John could reprimand him, a very flustered looking Dr. McDonald clears his throat.</p>
<p>„My sincerest apologies for Basil's terrible behaviour. It seems I was not paying enough attention to his antics," he states, eyes set on Sir John, awaiting his judgement. Thomas knows Sir John values control. He also knows that Sir John is more often than not in a forgiving mood.  And while he would certainly berate someone like Thomas for his lack of control, he only has a faint smile of acceptance for the doctor. Probably because Dr. McDonald's daemon is indeed tiny, looking completely helpless between Rowena's claws.</p>
<p>Thomas thinks that the small thing trembling underneath his peregrine falcon is a harvest mouse. No wonder Sir John won't reprimand him, it is a truly pitiful sight.</p>
<p>Whatever words are exchanged between the doctor and Sir John pass him by. Rowena and he are too enthralled by the mouse daemon, its wee little paws, and whiskers. Too late he realises that Dr. McDonald is trying to catch his attention. He is still smiling politely, but puzzled as to why Thomas won't release his daemon.</p>
<p>„Rowena, be so good and release the poor fellow, will you?" he calls, without taking his eyes off the others face. The falcon hesitates for a second, looking at her prisoner in wonderment. Then she finally let's go of him, the mouse almost flying over the table to get back to his human. Thomas watches how the tiny thing disappears in the other man's coat. The only indication that he is still there is a slight shift of fabric over McDonald's wrist. The doctor pats the trembling lump, looking relieved and put off at the same time.</p>
<p>The conversation around the table resumes, Francis downing his tea and looking mournfully at the whiskey just out of his reach, as Sir John starts talking with him. Everything is just as dull as before the little interruption and he almost lets it lull him back into indifference. But then Rowena whispers, „He is so tiny!" her voice delighted and intrigued.</p>
<p>Thomas immediately knows he is in deep trouble.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>